


A Miraculous GC

by Hellb0y



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Chloe is the GAYEST, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gay, Juleka is the gayer, Kim is the Gay, Lila is a hopeless bisexual, M/M, Mentions of violence and stuff, Multi, Nathaniel is precious, Sabrina is the slightly gayer than gay, Slightly crack, Some of them are miraculous holders, Swearing, also gay, and Het, being lila is suffering, chat fic, everyone is a salty egg, except for some het, i forgot to put that while tagging the first time, lots of gay, no one hurt him, rose is different when on the phone, she swears alot, some mild het, this is a mess, will add tags as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellb0y/pseuds/Hellb0y
Summary: gay: rose acts different when shes on her phoneTomato Child: How different?Queen Bitch: it's not like shes gonna start cussing at us, you knowLegallyBlonde: bitch who are yuo toassume i dont cuss!Queen Bitch: did she actually type thatgay: told youThis is a mess and probably gonna be bad





	A Miraculous GC

**Author's Note:**

> You're gonna need to know they're names.
> 
> gay: Juleka  
> Tomato Child: Nathaniel  
> Queen Bitch: Chloe  
> LegallyBlonde: Rose  
> BraveHeart: Ivan  
> Utena: Alix  
> Bill Nye: Max  
> Flash Thompson: Kim  
> WhatDoesTheFoxSay: Lila  
> InvisibleGirl: Sabrina  
> Hippie: Mylene  
> RainbowDJ: Nino  
> Blog is Lyfe: Alya  
> Marionette: Marinette  
> BDSM Kitty: Adrien

_**-Marionette has added BDSM Kitty, Blog is Lyfe and 12 others to the chat** **-**_

 

 **Marionette:** I finally got around to making the class gc

 **Marionette:** It's also surprising no one has made one yet

 **Marionette:** Especially since Lila is now part of our class and it's the middle of the year

 

 **LegallyBlonde:**  we have a chat now?

 

 **Marionette:** Yes we do Rose

 

 **gay:** shit rose is here

 

 **Marionette:** What's wrong with that?

 

 **gay:** rose is different when shes on her phone

 

 **Tomato Child:** How different?

 

 **Queen Bitch:** it's not like shes gonna start cussing at us, you know

 

  
**LegallyBlonde:**  bitch who are yuo toassume i dont cuss!

 

 **Queen Bitch:**  did she actually type that

 

 **gay:** told you

 

 **Flash Thompson:** wtf Rose

 **Flash Thompson:** also who is who I can't tell

 

 **Marionette:** gay is Juleka

Tomato Child is Nathaniel

Queen Bitch is Chloe

LegallyBlonde is Rose

BraveHeart is Ivan

Utena is Alix

Bill Nye is Max

Flash Thompson is Kim

WhatDoesTheFoxSay is Lila

InvisibleGirl is Sabrina

Hippie is Mylene

RainbowDJ is Nino

Blog is Lyfe is Alya

Marionette is me

BDSM Kitty is Adrien

 

 **Flash Thompson:** Ok thx

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** I'm prety sure she copy pasted that

 

 **Marionette:** how in any way is that no obvious

 

 **Invisible Girl:** are we seriously ignoring rose's swearing

 

 **gay:** for now

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** Adrien wtf is with your name

 

 **BDSM Kitty:** It's my alter ego

 

 **Queen Bitch:** I refuse to associate with adrien from now on

 

 **RainbowDJ:** I don't think any pf us will

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** agreed

 

 **BDSM Kitty:** :'(

 

_**-BDSM Kitty changed name to Fresh Prince of Paris-** _

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** Aww I liked your last name

 

 **Tomato Child:** Rose, wtf

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** Fuck off

 

 **Marionette:** Alright it seem we have to put down some house rules

 

_**-LegallyBlonde has kicked Marionette from the chat-** _

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** fuck the rules

**Blog is Lyfe:** Holy shit rose calm down

 

 **gay:** She probably won't

 

 **RainbowDJ:** I don't think I'll see rose the same way again

 

 **Hippie:** Agreed

 

 **gay:** we text each other everyday im used to it

 

 **Fresh Prince of Paris:** Anyways

 

_**-Fresh Prince of Paris has added Marionette to the chat-** _

 

 **Marionette:** Alright bitches no more sfucking around

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** Shit marinette lost her cool

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** and whos fault was it

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** fuck off

 

 **Marionette: SHUT UP ROSE!** YOURE THE ONE CAUSING TROUBLE HERE

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** I've actually made a gc with everyone except you months ago

 

 **Marionette:**...

 **Marionette:** wat

 **Marionette:** why arent we using that one now

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** She didn't make a chat like that

 

 **Marionette:** Really?

 

 **RainbowDJ:** actually she did

 **RainbowDJ:** its just that everyone stoped using it after a while

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:**  oh shit yeah she did make one didnt she

 

 **Marionette:** Then why stop using it

 

 **QueenBitch:** we stopped aftre a day becuade of something about the bee movie and whale semen

 

 **Marionette:** Stop

 **Marionette:** I dont need details

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** well tere's something we dont need to remembwr

 **Blog is Lyfe:** I will never go back there

 **Blog is Lyfe:** I've repressed my memories before and i will do it again

 

 **Flash Thompson:** agreed

 

 **RainbowDJ:** yup

 

 **Marionette:** that being said, if you guys have been in a chat before, how you guys dont know about rose swearing

 

 **gay:** we brainwashed everyone

 

 **Fresh Prince of Paris:** wait WHAT!

 

 **gay:** jk that was a lie

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** or is it?

 

 **QueenBitch:** probably

 

 **Legally Blonde:** bitch did you just call my girl a liar

 

 **Flash Thompson:** gay

 

 **QueenBitch:** maybe :p

 **QueenBitch:** besides she was the one whjo just said she lied

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** fair nuff

 **LegallyBlonde: @ _Flash Thompson_** youre one to talk

 

 **Utena:** this chat seems interesting

 

 **Flash Thompson:** oh hey youre here now

 **Flash Thompson:**  where have you been

 

 **InvisibleGirl:** I didn't take you to be one who watches anime

 

 **Utena:** I'm full of surprises

 **Utena:** I've just been watching you guys chat for a while _**@Flash Thompson**_

 

 **InvisibleGirl:** what other surprising things do you do then 

**Tomato Child:** She reads twilight fanfiction

 

 **Utena:** DUDE!

 

 **InvisibleGirl:** Welp I have lost all hope in you

 

 **Utena:** Goddamit Nathaniel

 

 **WhatDoesTheFoxSay:** This is why my phone was blowing up?

 **WhatDoesTheFoxSay:** you french people are wierd

 

 **Utena:** no one cares

 

 **Bill Nye:** This is a great way for me to study how different you act on chat compared to real life.

 **Bill Nye:** Take Rose as an example.

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** why me

 **LegallyBlonde:** and are we ignoring the fact that that line just came the flying fuck out of nowhere

 

 **Utena:** yes

 

 **Bill Nye:** Because you're probably the most precious cinnamon roll in class only competed by the likes of Nathaniel and Marinette. And even then, you're tough competition. But here, you probably swear the most. Possibly

 

 **Legally Blonde:** Well shit

 

 **Hippie:** I really think we should use this chance to get closer to each other as a class

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** nah lets just use this chat to send memes to and shitpst

 

 **Fresh Prince of Paris:** agreed

 

 **Flash Thompson:** no argument there

 

 **Blog is Lyfe:** You don't even hace to say anything

 

 

 **Queen Bitch:** as much as I want to start firing off insults at you guys

 **Queen Bitch:** we really need to be going to sleep rn

 

 **Marionette:** yeah it is getting late

 **Marionette :** Good night you guys

 

 **LegallyBlonde:** night

 

 **gay:** night

 

 **Bill Nye:** Goodnight

 

 **Utena:** night

 

 **Blog if Lyfe:** night gurl

 

 **Hippie:** sweet dreams everyone

 

_-1:26 a.m.-_

 

 **Brave Heart:** what even is this chat _  
_

 

 **Marionette:** something i regret

 

_**-Fresh Prince of Paris changed name to BDSM Kitty-** _

 

 **Marionette:** Goddamit Adren

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think. Is it good or bad. Please comment if you feel like it.


End file.
